The Breakfast Break
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are settling into the suburbs, starting their life together. Post-finale. Charah. Canon.


Author's Note: This is post-finale. Chuck and Sarah are figuring out how to coexist in the suburbs.

Warning: Detailed depictions of sex again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah Bartowski rolled into the strip of sunlight coming in front her bedroom window, keeping her eyes shut and reveling in the heat on her face. She had been awake for some time now, but for once, she didn't want to get out of bed to go for a run. She didn't want to go downstairs and put the coffee on. She didn't want to go to Castle to get some work done.

She had just wanted to lie here, snuggled in her bed, the sheets pulled up around her.

Chuck had gotten out of bed some time earlier. She had felt him pull away and extract his arms from around her as gently as possible so as not to wake her. It had taken him a few minutes to get out of bed, he was so careful not to jostle her. It was sweet and amusing, and she couldn't help but continue to pretend she was asleep.

Maybe he had gone for a run. She hadn't heard the shower.

It didn't matter. Wherever he was, _she _was _here. _And she was too lazy to be anywhere else. At least for now. She would eventually have to get up, since they were having company.

But then she thought she detected a scent that was more than just the usual hint of coffee beans brewing. It smelled like Chuck was making food.

Sarah sat up in bed immediately, fully alert as she spun to look at the clock on the nightstand. "Damn it!"

It was close to 11 in the morning and their guests were supposed to arrive between 11:15 and 11:30 for brunch. Chuck was probably down in the kitchen stressing because he was overly thoughtful and letting her sleep in. She swore sometimes she wished he'd be a little less of a magnificent husband.

Then she paused, deciding to take that thought back. She wanted him just as he was. Even if that meant they were still cooking brunch when their guests arrived. Bel and Rishi Shukla were unlike some of Sarah and Chuck's other neighbors who spent their time either nosing around the Bartowskis or flaunting their wealth and accomplishments. The Shuklas wouldn't judge them for being a little behind on brunch. It was a Saturday, after all.

And like Chuck and Sarah, Bel and Rishi didn't work weekends.

She hoped it would be alright, at least, and that their new friends didn't have a schedule or anything.

At first, Sarah had been a little obsessed about fitting into their neighborhood, getting things perfectly right with their house and the yard, trying to get to know all of their neighbors. But it hadn't taken long for her to fall back and realize that wasn't her. Chuck could pull it off like a pro, and if she dug into her spy bag of tricks, she could, too. But they weren't being spies. They were being themselves, moving into a new neighborhood, restarting their lives. And while she wanted friends, she didn't want to be friends with a few of the people she'd met so far.

Bel and Rishi were the exception.

Sarah got dressed in record time, throwing on a flower print sundress and a sweater that matched her eyes, before combing out her hair and applying the barest minimum of makeup. She stepped into her wedge straw heels and hurried down the hallway, hearing a mixture of something sizzling in oil and some sort of Motown oldie over their sound system, she smiled to herself and swung around the doorframe into the kitchen.

She really loved her husband, and it seemed she loved him more and more each day. There were days she found him slightly more attractive than others, admittedly. But for some reason, she realized almost the moment she saw him in their kitchen that today would be one of his ridiculously attractive days.

There was nothing different in how he was dressed. He wore his typical pair of dark gray, almost black jeans. Coupled with a navy blue button up that he rolled up to his elbows while he was cooking. He hadn't done anything to his hair and he definitely hadn't shaved.

Nothing new there.

Maybe it was how he had no idea she was standing behind him, as he softly sang and shimmied his shoulders, gyrating his hips in the dorkiest possible way he could. She knew he had rhythm. They'd gone dancing enough times for her to know he _could _dance. But she loved these candid moments when he wasn't worried about what other people thought, what _she _thought, and let himself get into it.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was making a massive frittata and hashbrowns and bacon and he was baking muffins, all at the same time.

Maybe it was the fact that he had obviously already been to the store to buy champagne and orange juice, something she knew they didn't have last night, something Chuck knew she loved with brunch.

Then again, this wouldn't be the first time Sarah had the urge to jump Chuck's bones for no apparent reason other than that she wanted him.

Sarah watched her nerdy husband a few moments longer, before she snuck up behind him and leaned back against the butcher block a few inches away. "Anybody ever tell you you've got a nice ass, Bartowski?"

He yelped and spun, sending a few bits of potato flying off the end of the spatula he held and scattering along the granite countertop. "Sarah! What if I flashed and karate chopped you?"

That made her laugh. "I would block it and pin you to the floor in literally one second." She shrugged. "But I was thinking about doing that to you anyways. At least the second part."

Chuck narrowed his eyes a little and smirked. "You're saucy today." He pointed at her with the spatula and turned back to the food. "Also sleepy apparently, because you were in bed for awhile." Giving her a quick look of concern over his shoulder, he flipped a section of the hashbrowns blindly. Which was hot in and of itself. "You feeling okay?"

"Unless laziness is an illness, I'm perfectly fine."

He grinned. "Laziness is allowed. I've got everything well in hand."

"Mmm, I know. I can see that. I love a capable man." He chuckled, still focused on cooking. "Thank you for doing this, Chuck. You should have reminded me about the time, though, and I could have helped."

"It's almost done. Muffins will come out in—" The timer on the oven buzzed and he put the spatula down. "Ha! There they are!"

But Sarah had beat him to the punch, waving him back to the stove as she slid oven mitts on her hands and took the muffins out herself. She could smell the crumbled sugar on the top the moment she opened the oven door, and she felt a little embarrassed when that made her libido spike even more. It was so cliche to be turned on by a man who could pull his own weight in the kitchen. But it wasn't just that he was a _man_ who was good in the kitchen. It was just that he was good in the kitchen. And she liked food. Simple as that.

It helped that she'd apparently woken up on the lascivious side of the bed this morning. Contrary to popular culture, it happened to women just as often as it happened to men. Or at least, in her case. Not every woman got to wake up next to a man like Chuck Bartowski. She was confident enough to say no other woman but her was so blessed.

She put the muffin trays on the butcher block to cool down and shut the oven, slipping the mitts off and sidling up behind Chuck again. She peeked over her shoulder as he turned off the burners. Apparently, everything was cooked to his approval, though the frittata still looked a little runny.

Setting her chin on his shoulder, she turned her face into his neck and took a deep breath. "It all looks delicious."

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow, letting his deep gaze run from her face down to her toes and back up again. "You look pretty delicious yourself, lady."

"Thank you." She snuck her arm around his torso then and set her hand on his abs, slowly opening her fist to spread her fingers and pull him a little closer.

He gave her a look that told her he knew exactly what she was doing, but he still asked, "Just what exactly are you doing, Mrs. Bartowski?"

"I haven't said good morning yet, Mr. Bartowski. That's all." She tilted her chin so that she could gently catch his earlobe between her teeth. She felt a shiver go through his body and she flashed a toothy grin, before sucking on the spot just below his ear.

Reaching around him with her free hand, she set her fingers to the button of his jeans and popped it open. Chuck didn't say anything, but she watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. She then pulled his zipper down ever so slowly, kissing his stubbled jaw even while she pushed her hand into the opening of his pants, pressing the heel of her hand against his cock, before curling her fingers over it to give him a squeeze over his boxers.

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski," she breathed into his ear.

Chuck dropped the spatula onto the countertop and pulled her hand out of his pants, spinning in her arms to capture her in a heated kiss that had flames licking at her lower stomach. Chuck kept moving forward as they kissed, and she yelped when she bumped into the butcher block. "Ah, oh Chuck…careful…" she panted, pulling her lips from his as she remembered the hot muffin trays she'd just set there.

His brown eyes were swimming in desire as he looked over her shoulder. "Oh…right…sorry…"

"Don't apologize—" He cut off her amused response with another fiery kiss, skillfully maneuvering her around the butcher block until she felt herself bump into the counter on the other side of the kitchen. She moaned and slid her hand around his neck, pushing her fingers up into the gently curling hair at the back of his head.

Chuck pushed his thigh in between hers and spread her legs a little. She lifted her own leg to rest on his hip. His hand dropped to the skin of her upper leg that was revealed as the hem of her dress rode up, and when he squeezed, she whimpered, pushing her tongue between his lips.

The kiss intensified, and Chuck's hand slid even further up her left leg, the other joining it on the right side, and then his fingers curled around the waistband of her panties and she pulled her lips from his to take a wavering breath.

Apparently they were doing this, then. That was a very blatant green light her husband was sending her.

So she dropped her hands to his pants, grabbing them by the waist and shoving them down his legs. He chuckled into her hair and his grip tightened on her hips. And then she felt him slide her panties down. She shimmied until they were around her ankles and she stepped out of them.

Sarah pulled him against her, grinding herself into him, earning a low growl. And when they kissed, he cupped her face and pressed them even closer so that the counter dug a bit into her lower back. She nipped at his lower lip, his soft chuckle making her grin as she moved her face to burrow into his neck, kissing him there.

And as she squeezed a hand between them to curl her fingers around his length over his boxers again, she heard him take an unsteady, ragged breath. The sound of her name on his lips made up her mind about getting the show on the road, but then he stepped back, extracting himself from her embrace.

Just like that, she was facing the cupboards, his hands on her hips, his chest pressed against her back. And as he sloppily kissed her jaw, she felt him wriggling about behind her, accompanied by a shuffling sound. Her dress was in his grip then, and he pulled it up until it was bunched at her waist.

When he entered her from behind, she gasped, her face breaking into an ecstatic grin. He didn't waste any time, his fingers squeezing her hips tight while simultaneously holding her dress out of the way, his cock plunging into her.

His thrusts were slow and hard, each stroke making her gasp. And at a particularly powerful thrust, she reached up to slam her hand against the cupboard, holding on for dear life, the knuckles of her other hand white as she gripped the edge of the counter.

"Oh! Oh _Chuck_!" she said in a strangled voice. She pushed herself into his thrusts as best she could, but he held the reins. Though she knew she could always make requests. "Harder," she gasped.

He did, his thrusts even slower, but every powerful stroke meant her heels were lifted off the ground as he held her safely in his embrace.

Chuck's hand dragged around from her hip, pushing under the material of her dress until his hand was cupping her sex. And as he pushed his length into her from behind, he used his fingers to stimulate her clitoris. She let go of the counter and reached up behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"Ah! Sarah!"

"Yes, Chuck! Oh, yes!"

She could feel it approaching like a freight train, out of control, and when it derailed and crashed into her, she was lost to an incredibly intense orgasm. Spots danced in her vision, so she shut her eyes, moaning her husband's name as he continued his slow thrusts, removing his hand from under her dress and instead just holding her.

Sarah dropped her head back against his shoulder and let out a whimpering gasp. She had enough of her sanity still to rock her behind against him until she felt his seed surging up into her center. He moved inside of her until he emptied himself, and then he stilled, cradling her, burying his face in her neck and kissing her there. "Oh my God, I love you," he breathed in between kisses.

She sighed and beamed as he slipped out of her folds but still stayed pressed against her, seeming to be unwilling to let her go. "For the record," she panted, breathing in through her nose as she tried to regain her equilibrium, "I was not expecting that."

Sarah turned her head to nuzzled him as best she could, as he was still wrapped around her from behind.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bartowski."

Her giggles were maybe a little manic but she couldn't help it. Her Chuck was astounding. And what was more, they were even more astounding together.

Sarah's whole body buzzed as he finally pulled away. And then her panties hung from his index finger a few inches in front of her. As she took them with a smirk, he kissed her cheek from behind. She could feel him grinning. She didn't even have to see it.

As she slid her panties back up her long legs and back into place, smoothing down her dress, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that Chuck was in the process of pulling his boxers and pants back up his legs.

She turned around to face him and they looked at each other for a few moments, Sarah lost in the leftover sensations of absolutely fantastic sex. But then the doorbell rang and Chuck's eyes popped.

"Oh my God, they know."

That made her crack up, even as he started out of the kitchen. "Chuck! Chuck, wait. What are you talking about?" she asked through her glee, reaching out to take his hand and prevent him from answering the door.

"I don't know. I didn't expect them to be here so soon."

"Well we said between 11:15 and 11:30 and it's 11:34, so…"

"Yeah, but…I mean, do I look sexed?"

She laughed again. "You nerd. I mean, you're a little flushed, but you've just been cooking after all."

"No I haven't. I was definitely…" He gestured to the counter where he'd just taken her from behind and blushed.

"After _that_ you're going to blush? Really?" She gaped at him and he grumbled, earning a bright grin from her.

"I'm answering the door."

"Hold on." She rushed up to him and looked up into his face, gently wiping at a bit of a lipgloss smear on his chin before doing her best to smooth his hair into place. "There. Now you look a little more presentable. Though a little less…what was it you said? Sexed?"

"I love you but shut up," he said through a grin, ducking out of her affectionate fussing with his clothes and disappearing from view.

Sarah bit her lip and looked down at herself, smoothing her hands down the front and back of her dress in an attempt to maybe _not _make their guests fully aware of what had just happened in the kitchen.

She heard voices in the entry way as Chuck let their neighbors in. The voices became louder until finally Bel and Rishi Shukla came into the kitchen just as she was moving the hashbrowns into a serving tray. They said their greetings, hugging and shaking hands.

"Please make yourselves at home," Chuck urged, a little frazzled as he gestured towards the table where they would be eating. She hoped the fact that they had literally just had hot sex not three minutes earlier in this very room wasn't making Chuck lose his cool.

"Oh! The frittata! Sorry we're a little late, but…Um…"

"It's Saturday," Sarah finished for him, grinning. "We slept in and there was a lot to do before you got here."

"Oh, it's fine, Sarah. We were running a little late, too," Bel assured her, waving a bangled hand at her. "Rishi's parents are vacationing in India right now to visit the rest of his family and they called to talk to us."

"Your parents are in India?" Chuck asked, grabbing the skillet with the slightly runny frittata in it.

"Just for a month," Rishi answered. "Bel wanted to go, too, but I couldn't get off work."

"You could, you just didn't want to," his wife said, smirking at him knowingly. All he seemed able to do was shrug sheepishly, and Sarah giggled, wondering if she and Chuck would be like their own version of the Shuklas in fifteen years.

The couple had been married for twenty years now, they'd told Chuck and Sarah over dinner a few weeks earlier when they were first getting to know each other. Bel was probably in her early forties, Rishi in his mid forties.

They both brimmed with dry humor, and Sarah noticed that whenever Rishi didn't want to answer one of Bel's questions, he took his glasses off and focused on shining them with the hem of his shirt or sweater.

Bel reminded Sarah a bit of Ellie, in that both women had a very no-nonsense way about them, never shying away from the truth. It had made her rather uncomfortable around her sister-in-law at first. Of course it hadn't helped that she had threatened to kill Ellie before she knew the truth of what Quinn had done to her. It also hadn't helped that her memories of Ellie had been wiped completely. But now she was used to her sister-in-law's candidness. She even loved that about her. And it had prepared her for Bel Shukla.

"You put the frittata in the oven?" the woman asked, then. Sarah directed her gaze at her husband. Mostly his ass since he was leaning down to carefully slide the skillet into the still warm oven.

"Well, it's not on but I just baked in it, so it's still kinda hot. I do that at the very end. It was a little runny on the top. This makes it harden."

Sarah had to turn away from him as she saw his eyes widen at the realization of what he'd just said. She knew if she faced him or her guests, she would burst into laughter. Instead, she just turned to the cabinets and bit her cheek to keep the bubble of laughter deep in her chest where it belonged.

"Who wants a mimosa?" she heard Chuck ask a little loudly, and the brunch was well under way.

**xxxx**

Sarah shut the door behind the Shuklas a few hours later, after they had leisurely enjoyed brunch before heading out onto the back porch and enjoying iced coffee in the afternoon sun. It had been very enjoyable, and eventually her body had settled back into the swing of things, the overwhelming thrill of her and Chuck's quickie having dwindled.

She turned to face the doorway into the kitchen and saw Chuck standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking a little cocky as he leaned against the doorframe. "Nice of them to help us clean up."

"It was."

"That was fun."

"It was."

"You don't think they…_ahem_…they couldn't, like, tell that we'd just had sex, right?"

Sarah snorted and crossed the room to his side, patting his chest. "Definitely not."

"Really? Because that'd be awkward."

"Chuck, I'm going to give it to you straight." He looked a little wary at that and she inwardly smirked. "We're a young, healthy, newly married and obviously in love couple. If they don't know we're having sex, they're completely oblivious. And if they're put off by it, then good riddance."

"Wow. I love it when you're sassy."

"It's not sass. It's gumption. What happened in this kitchen is no one's business but ours. And I'm sure as hell not gonna tell you to never do it again because what if the neighbors find out." She strolled past him into the kitchen and picked a strawberry out of the bowl in the middle of the butcher block.

"Hmm." He followed close behind her and dove in to bite at her finger as she finished putting the strawberry in her mouth. She giggled as he sucked her fingers between his lips before moving in to kiss her on the mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her against him. As he gently broke the kiss, Sarah felt the fire burning inside of her again, her fingers tingling where they'd been enveloped by his hot wet tongue. "So what you're saying is you'd be okay with it if I did that to you again sometime."

She gave him a flat look that very obviously projected, "Duh!" and he laughed.

"In fact," she added. "Because Rishi and Bel helped us clean up, we don't have dishes. We don't _really_ have anything. We could potentially do whatever we want for the rest of the day."

"You're insatiable, you know that?"

"What?" She stepped back and shrugged, her hands palm up on either side of her body. She could almost feel the halo over her head as she folded her hands together behind her back. "Unless you wanna just watch a movie or something…"

"You know damn well I don't want to watch a damn movie."

"Then what are we still doing in this kitch—waaah!"

Chuck had her over his shoulder as he carried her out of the kitchen. She laughed the whole way, feeling her wedges fly off of her feet as he moved down the hallway and into their bedroom. She expected to be unceremoniously tossed onto the bed and thoroughly shagged. Instead, he gently set her on her feet beside the bed and kissed her, pushing her sweater over her shoulders, then unzipping and dropping her dress to the floor at her feet.

They undressed each other slowly, kissing and running their hands over one another's bodies, until eventually they found themselves under the covers.

When Chuck entered her this time, he was slow, gentle, and completely adoring. It felt different than a few hours earlier. Neither was better than the other. But God, the way he moved inside of her, his chest rubbing against hers, the way he cradled her in his arms, their bodies pressed so close, it was all setting her on fire in the best way possible.

She thrusted her own hips into his, wrapping one hand in his hair and lowering the other to grip onto his ass cheek. "Oh, I love you," she panted into his ear, stroking his head and breathing raggedly. "I love you so much."

He groaned, his thrusts speeding up as she dug her nails into his ass cheek at the pleasure she was experiencing.

Sarah whimpered, dropping her hand from his hair to the mattress beside her hip, the sound of her hand thumping into the bed blending with the sound of his ragged breathing against her cheek.

"Sarah…" he whimpered. "You feel so good, Sarah. Oh, you feel so good."And when his hand snuck between their bodies to massage her breast, using his thumb to stimulate her nipple in the best way possible, she came with his name on her lips, arching her back off of the mattress.

Chuck finished right when she did, and she felt the warmth of it flood inside of her, causing her to open her mouth wide, throw her head back, and let out a soft whimper.

The lay still afterwards, Chuck buried deep inside of her, but turned onto their sides, their legs tangled, arms around one another.

"While you were outside setting up the deck umbrella with Rishi, Bel said something to me," Sarah muttered after a few moments of simply staring into her man's eyes.

"What'd she say?" He drew lazy circles on her waist with his long fingers and it was lulling her into a state of absolute contentment more than anything.

"She said that the most important thing that has made their marriage pass the test of time wasn't any of the stuff they talk about in books and movies and on Oprah." He chuckled at that last part. "She said that it can't be any other way. It's Rishi or nothing. So if they ever fight or storm out after an argument or something, there's never any doubt that they'll get past it. Because they have to. There's no other option. He's it and she just knows that. And sometimes they relax enough that they'll go months without reminding each other, but that it's important every so often to remember." Sarah paused, reaching up to gently stroke the backs of her fingers down his cheek to his jaw. "She was concerned she was talking in circles and that I didn't get what she was trying to say but I totally understood. Because you're my Rishi, Chuck. Everything that we've been through, all of the things I may never remember again, we've gotten past all of it because there was no other choice. We had to, because this is it for us. There's nothing else. No one else. And I promise that I'll work every single day to remind us both. Every single day. We're it for each other. For the rest of our lives. Across time even," she added, because her guy was a nerd, and a lot of times, she corrected herself to say "universe" instead of just "world". And "until the end of time" instead of just "until the day I die".

Because there was more out there, even in _this_ world, that couldn't be seen by the human eye. There was something between her and Chuck the first time they kissed in front of what they'd thought was a bomb. She remembered the feeling of his lips, the thoughts that went through her head. That memory had come back to her a few months earlier. The desperation of needing him to know in those last few seconds that she felt more for him than she could ever say. The need to feel loved, how badly she wanted to know what it felt like to be held by him, kissed by him. Just once before she died and never felt anything ever again.

There was something invisible to the human eye between them then. A spark. A shock of electricity. Some sort of earthquake. Heat. Whatever it was.

To think there wasn't an entire universe of phenomena like the one which encompassed their unbreakable bond…It was foolishness. Closed-mindedness.

"I love you so much," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

And as he lowered his hand to grip her buttocks, he began to move inside of her again, words of love on his lips, between soft kisses peppered over her neck and face.

She lost herself in the sensations, clinging to him, breathing his name in whimpers and sighs, and she thought about how glorious the rest of this day was going to be.

And then she thought about how glorious the rest of her life was going to be.

* * *

Thanks for reading. If you don't feel like leaving a public note for me to tell me how you liked it, my inbox is always open. :)

And if you want to do neither but still read this, I appreciate you taking the time. Thanks everybody.

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
